Didn't you Know?
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: Sigh. "Because..." Clyde trailed off as he looked away. "Because?" She pressed on, looking him in the eyes. Growl. "Because I love him alright!" Rated M for lime scene.
1. The Confession

A low whistle escaped Clyde as he scanned his eye's over Chads body, licking his lips as if he was a hungry wolf looking for his next meal. His eye's flickered over to Ariel, smirking as he did so. Sauntering over, he trapped Ariel between his arm and the wall, leaning against said wall. He gave her a steady look as she sent him an annoyed glare. Looking over his shoulder, he sent Chad a charming smile which caused the girls, and even a few boy's to start blushing, Chad included in the mix.

"I'll be just a moment Chad!" Ariel called over in a sickly sweet voice before shooting an irritated glare at Clyde. Chad sent her a confused look which was returned with a shrug. He hesitated for just a second before pushing open the doors to the outside world.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Does Chad like me?"

"...What the hell? Why do you need to know this?" Her tone a warning as she glared at him.

Sigh. "Because..." Clyde trailed off as he looked away.

"Because?" She pressed on, looking him in the eyes.

Growl. "Because I love him alright?!" Clyde snarled angrily and Ariel drew back sharply in shock. Blinking owlishly at him, a slow wide smile spread against her face. Her shoulders shook before she burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" Clyde snarled, really pissed off.

"N-no, it's not that!" She giggled out with shaking shoulders.

"Then why the fuck are you laughing?" He snapped angrily.

"I, for some REALLY odd reason, thought you were interested in Scott" She snickered as she calmed down.

"...What?!" Clyde yelped, eyes wide in shock. He shuddered in disgust. "Well, does he?" He asked, hope clear in his voice. Closing her eyes as she sighed.

"I don't know really."

"But YOU'RE his B.F.F.!" He exclaimed, which earned him a blank look.

"Alright, two things. ONE; Don't ever say that again. And TWO? He doesn't bloody well tell me everything!" She snapped in agitation. Clyde's shoulders slumped in defeat. Ariel stared at him with sad eyes, before a sudden thought came to mind, and she smirked.

"Weeellll," She cooed sweetly, causing Clyde's head to snap up with hope shinning in his eyes.

"Well? Well what woman?! Tell me, WHAT?!" He cried out shaking her shoulders rather violently, causing her to go swirly eyed. Shaking her head, her smirk grew.

"You have to kiss him!" She told him in a calm voice.

"Ki-kiss him? Like, where? On the cheek? Forehead?"

"Nope. Mouth. With tongue!"

"What?!" Clyde yelped with wide eyes.

"Yessss." She purred evilly. Her eyes were far off and she grinned wickedly. "LOTS of tongue!" shaking her head slightly before shooting him a stern look. "Do you love him?" Her tone was very stern.

"Well-" He started, but was cut off.

"Do you?!" She snarled at him.

"Yes! I love him with all my heart." He whispered brokenly. Ariel frowned as she scanned her eyes over Clyde's form. With his head bowed, shoulders slumped, tears welling up in his unusual yellow eyes, and his hands into tight fists with his eyes shut tightly. She smiled, her eyes soft as she looked at him.

"Well then," She murmured, causing Clyde's head to snap up.

"What?" He sniffed, whipping his eyes and nose with the back of his hand.

"It's either you tell him or kiss him. Your choice."

"You're evil, you know that?" He asked blankly with half-lidded eyes.

"I know! Now go! Before Allen gets him!" Clyde took off down the hall with Ariel following behind. But what Clyde didn't notice was that Ariel was holding a camera in hand! Throwing open the doors, he charged towards Chad and his brother, whom was holding Chad's upper arms, yanked his brother back away from the other male, and yanked him into a deep kiss. Allen blinked, confused as Alex raised an eyebrow, Scott choked on air, Jenny blushed and looked away, and Ariel snapped several pictures before finally swooning with a hand on her head. Chad gasped into the kiss before melting into Clyde's arms, his eyes closing as his arms wrapped around the older males neck as he felt a hand on the back of his waist. A moan escaped Chad as Clyde's hand trailed down his hip and stomach. Drawing back for air Chad stored in confusion at him. Clyde stored deeply into Chad eyes before...


	2. Forgiveness

Clyde stared deeply into Chad's eyes before murmuring lovingly,  
"I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I met you. I've felt like I've known you forever my love. Please! Let me love you Chad!" Clyde begged, pure love shining in is eyes. Chad was frozen stiff. His eyes were wide, shock and confusion rushing through him. Tears welled up in his brown eyes as his body started to quiver. Clyde's eyes widened in shock as he was shoved backwards.  
"No!!!" Chad shrieked in response to what Clyde just spilled out. At this point Ariel had awaken, and could only smack her forehead in response. Alex sweat dropped and frowned, Scott merely starred in confusion, Jenny also sweat dropped, and Allen closed his eyes waiting for Clyde to storm off in a bout of rage. He did just that. Glaring coldly at the fallen Chad, he turned and stormed off, leaving the group to blink after them. Allen frowned before moving to pull Chad into his arms, allowing him to cling and sob helplessly and brokenly into his chest. Running his fingers through thick brown locks, he turned to Ariel, sending her a look. She nodded, taking off after Clyde.  
"What the hell man?!" She snarled at Clyde once she caught up with him, a glare in place. Clyde's dark expression caused her glare to thicken.  
"What the fuck is his problem?!" She scowled after he stormed off again, all the while muttering about stupid children. She sighed. Things were supposed to get better, but nooo. It just got worse!  
"Men!" She hissed angrily, Glaring after Clyde. The others headed over to the fuming woman with Chad on Allen's back, his eyes closed in restless sleep. Ariel sighed, pulling her glasses off her face and rubbing eyes tiredly.  
"What did he say?" Allen asked softly, worry shining in his eyes. The others were just as worried, if not more so.  
"He didn't say anything. He just stormed off. Bloody idiot he is!" She grumbled, into space. The group sighed with there shoulders slumped. Silence over came the group as they headed for home. Ariel started up dinner, making beef noodle soup while listening to her music. The others, minus Chad and Clyde, were brainstorming on how they could fix the mess. Their muttering stopped as Chad stumbled in, rubbing his eyes while dressed in his PJ's, looking as if he lost the love of his life. Clyde though, didn't show up for dinner, which already caused tense mood to thicken. Ariel eye's shifted around the group as everyone ate.  
"So… does everyone like it?" she asked, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded, their mouths full of beef and noodles. She sighed, getting annoyed with the silence. Allen's head rose as Ariel stood up. Pulling a piece of paper out of the cupboard, she held it up in front of everyone with a hand on her hip. Allen began to giggle suddenly, causing the others to look up in confusion, only to burst out laughing as well.  
"Dear God!!!" Alex gasped, tears in her eyes as she clutched her ribs.  
"You still have it?!?" Jenny asked as her laughter subsided. Chad was rolling on the ground in his laughter, and the tense atmosphere was finally gone. Ariel and Allen rolled their eyes as they grabbed the empty dishes and stuck them in the sink.  
"Do we get dessert?" Scott asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling and droll rolling down his chin. He was met by Allen's blank stare.  
"No!" Was the answer he received mixed in with a dark glare from Ariel.  
Later that night, Chad was restless and couldn't get to sleep. His mind was on the events at school, and it was making his heart clench in pain and sorrow. Pushing himself up off the bed, he slipped out of his room to Clyde's room and stopped in front of the door. Fidgeting, he hesitated with bated breath. His hand moved to knock, only for the door to flung open. Clyde stared down at him with cold eyes while he leaned against the door frame.  
"What do you want?" His tone was cold, and it caused Chad to flinch. Sighing silently, he motioned for Chad to step in, his eyes cold. Closing the door behind him, he moved towards his bed, motioning him to sit down. Once Chad was seated Clyde sighed again.  
"Now, what di-"  
"Yes." Chad Whispered, his head bowed. Clyde blinked, confused as to what he was saying.  
"What?" Was his choked out question.  
"I-I do love you." Chad whispered, head dipping down further. Clyde Growled.  
"Then why the hell did you say no?!" Clyde snarled angrily, glaring down at him. Tears welled up in Chad's eyes.  
"Things were going too fast! And you know I get flustered in public!" Chad cried out, the tears spilling down his cheeks as he glared angrily at the other male. Clyde's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and rocking him back and forth, all while murmuring soothing words into his ear. Chad clung desperately to Clyde with his face buried in his chest. Once Chad had finally relaxed, Clyde's eyes softened as he stared into the younger mans eyes. Long fingers buried themselves into Chad's hair, cradling Chad's head and bringing it towards his. Chad's eyes dropped closed as his arms wrapped around Clyde's neck. Their lips met and liquid fire ran through their veins, intensifying the pleasure that coursed  
through them. Clyde pushed Chad on his back as they snogged, their hips grinding as moans of pleasure escaped them. Clyde's hand slid under Chad's body and into his pants. A sharp gasp escaped Chad as fingers pressed against his entrance, rubbing sensually.  
"Come for me pet" Clyde whispered huskily into his ear, grinding his hips harder and gently nibbled on Chad's ear lobe. A keening wail escaped Chad as his back arched high and a pleasured growl escaped the other. Slumping, both men panted as Clyde curled around Chad's form, pulling him close while tugging the warm blanket around them. They both fell deep asleep with Clyde's arm wrapped securely around Chad's waist and letting out a content growl like purr and Chad pressed his back up against Clyde's chest.  
"Oi! Clyde! Do you know where Chad is?" Scott called in through the door. Instead of being yelled at like usual, there was nothing but silence. Frowning, he pushed open the door. He froze. Then he turned slowly, walked out of the room, closed the door, then turned and took off to he nearest bathroom to retch out his guts.  
Ariel blinked, confused as to why Scott was retching out his guts. In HER bathroom no less.  
"Scott" She growled, her eye's narrowed darkly through annoyance and anger. Scott's head shot up, spotting Ariel leaning against the doorframe.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Get. Out. NOW!" She hissed angrily, glaring darkly at him as she reached for a large, randomly placed, butcher knife from on the counter.

A/N:Alright!I've finally been able to add this!!!I'm soooo sorry about the wait,but my friend,who was typing this up,didn't want to add the near lemon I know that there was some parts to the summary,but I had to take it is because I thought there was going to be more chapters but will only be three chapters, but don't worry!!!There will be another story after this one,but it will only be a one ,I promise you,will have all that lovely man sex,oral,anal,and,of course,toys ^-^!!!But I'm not sure if there will be mpreg or not,so don't get you're hopes the third chapter will take a while since it's my friend working on ,it most likely will be in a different style,so i'm sorry if it 's trying to make it in the same style,but it might not ,my viewers,I do hope you have a wonderful time reading even more sweaty man sex ,shouta,or even more love stories between you're favorite characters,because I'm working on it!! So don't be angry with me!!!


	3. AN

Firstly. I would like to appologise for the lack of updates. I have been really buissey,so I have not had time to do anything. Not to mention that my friend has been taking to long to write up the last chapter for my one story. And don't worry. My friend has allowed me to make a erotic one shot for the last bit of tyhe story. But it's taking him WAY to long to write it up. The other stories will take me awile, but they will come through. With 'love of a lifetime', I still need to be able to find out who will beable to fuck young is a poll up on the homepage, and I really need more to vote for this. So if you want either Severus, Lucius, or Tom to fuck Harry,I'll need to know. And soon.


End file.
